


Winter Sunlight

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Harrington, POV Billy Hargrove, POV Outsider, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: After a gruesome recovery, Billy spends his winter days hidden away and battles his cabin fever with not-so-sneaky walks. Until one day Steve stumbles across him, surprised and delighted his old fuckbuddy is still alive. Maybe a bit too delighted, as their emotional reunion gets interrupted by Steve going into heat.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 23
Kudos: 220





	Winter Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artwraith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/gifts).



> For the lovely Annie!!
> 
> Coda heavily inspired by this hilarious headcanon and fill from [smashmouth-harringrove's](https://smashmouth-hargrove.tumblr.com/post/641584792219074560/hopper-thinking-that-steve-and-billy-are-in-a-very) blog

The forest around Billy is covered in a blanket of snow, each step engulfed by a few inches. It’s still an unfamiliar feeling to walk through something soft that turns compact underneath his boots. The closest comparison he can think of is walking barefoot through sand right where the waves break and sinking into water-soaked ground. It’s that same feeling of uncertainty as his foot lowers down, not quite sure when his step will meet resistance. 

Silence has sunken over the forest. No birds singing overhead and no rustling of leaves accompanies him. He’s trying to catch the last rays of sunlight before everything turns dark and grey again and Hopper comes home in the evening to yell at him for risking discovery with his walks.  
Technically, it’s his third winter in Indiana, though he’s reluctant to count the one between ‘85 and ‘86 when he spent most of it in a hospital. Even now, the sight of layers of snow adorning empty branches and the ground feels novel. It’s a mesmerizing sight in the winter sun, with stark valleys of blue shadows and glittery, sparkling peaks. Above, the sky is bright, cornflower blue. 

The sight is worth getting yelled at by Hopper. 

He inhales crispy cold, clean air, holds it in his lungs until they ache and for a moment is overcome with the smell-memory of a different winter day. The first time he went to properly talk to Steve after beating him up, sharing a cigarette behind the gym as fresh snow fell down on them. Sealing their mutual peace-offering with his nose buried in Steve’s neck where he was warm and smelled of the remnants of his first heat.

As he watches the afternoon light bathe his white and dark surroundings in gold, he tries to focus on that memory. Too often, he still gets lost in his mind when he dwells on what the monster did to him. His mind and body an empty nest the parasite has fled after it hollowed him out and left him a wheezing, lightning-scarred husk.  
But he’s still here. And there’s been enough dark days, he’s decided. No matter how hard it is to hold onto the light sometimes, he won’t let go once it’s in his grasp.  
So he inhales again and instead of letting the cold scare him, he breathes out slowly and thinks about the good things that happened before everything went to shit. He allows himself to dream of returning to the people he misses once the coast is clear.

Some days, that’s Max. They’d finally gotten to a point where they’d reached a truce. She was better at not getting him into trouble and he was less on edge once he’d established his place in the high school pecking order.  
Some days, like now, it’s Steve. The whiplash he’d given Billy when he went from being a seemingly undeserving rival- a mere beta once reigning over a school an alpha should have commandeered all along- to presenting as an omega the winter of his senior year. 

Steve had already smelled interesting before. Enough to rile Billy up in confusion and rouse his interest, though it had regrettably manifested in aggression.  
That winter day, though, when Billy apologized for beating him up? He’d caught a whiff of Steve’s post-heat pheromones filtered through cold air and felt _hungry_. Like a summer breeze had been caught in Steve’s hair, fragrant dried grass and sweet herbs and wildflowers wafting from the scent glands in his neck.  
That faint smell was just enough to whet Billy’s appetite.

A glance at the sky turning orange-bright as the sun nears the horizon tells him it’s time to turn around.  
That’s when he catches the sound of crunching steps through the snow from feet that aren’t his own. They come from the same direction as his own trail. Like someone discovered his tracks, he realizes with a sinking feeling. Like someone has followed his trail.

His body freezes between his fight or flight instinct and his feet stay rooted to the ground. All he can do is watch and listen to the person approaching him. An unfamiliar, deep seated instinct keeps him from running.  
Around the bend of a tree a person emerges. Huddled into a dark coat, scarf wrapped around the neck, their face remains obscured since they’re looking down and clearly following Billy’s steps. The scarf only falls away and reveals their face when they look up and spot him. And holy fuck. It’s Steve.

“Billy?!” Pure shock. Steve’s eyes are almost comically wide. Of course it’s Steve. That familiar head of hair and just the tiniest hint of his scent in the air has made it impossible to run away.  
“Steve- what are you doing here?” he can’t help but ask. It’s not like Hopper’s cabin is anywhere close to where Steve lives. Or anywhere else, as a matter of fact. 

“What am I- That’s _my_ line! I just got lost looking for my family’s cabin! Are you real?” Steve’s voice cracks on that last word. And suddenly, Billy can move again. Because that’s _Steve_. And all those feelings he used to bury deep inside while he pretended to only be interested in his body come spilling out all of a sudden. A flood of fondness and relief and an overwhelming desire to grab him, hold him tight and never let go again. Billy’s eyes drink in every detail as he finally stumbles forward, Steve doing the same. 

His hair is such a mess. A little longer than it used to be, but not as meticulously styled. Skin flushed from the cold, familiar rosy pink against winter pale and speckled with moles Billy vividly remembers wanting to kiss one by one and never daring to. Overcome with that desire, he hastily covers the rest of the distance between them. Meets Steve halfway in a soft collision and reverently grabs his face between his hands. 

Steve’s fingers wind into the front of his jacket to pull him close and shamelessly scents him immediately, like he has to make sure he’s truly there. His nostrils flare. He clings to Billy desperately with his full weight- like he’s a lifeline and the only thing keeping him afloat. Like he needs to keep a hold of Billy or else he’ll float away himself. 

“You’re real,” he mutters. “You’re actually real, holy shit.” There’s shadows under his eyes. He hasn’t slept well in a while. Billy wants to sweep him up and tuck him into his bed where he’ll keep him warm and safe. Fuck him hard and long until he’s too satisfied and exhausted to not sleep through the night. 

“Of course I’m real, pretty boy.” His assurance makes Steve smile. Bright and elated, it doesn’t even waver when it’s cut through with tears. Even through his thick coat and scarf Billy can smell the relief on him. Familiar in his solid shape held in Billy’s arms. In his scent, still mouthwatering and soothing at the same time. Steve smells like an invitation that he’s reserved just for Billy. It gives him hope that whatever this thing between them once was, Steve has missed him as well. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you were here all along. How the hell did you make it out of the mall?” Steve pushes even closer, presses all over Billy’s front and buries his face in his neck. Not quite lapping at his scent glands, but close enough that every shivery inhale will carry some of Billy’s scent to him. 

“I didn’t. For some reason, Owens and his people managed to reanimate me.” Steve’s arms wind around him. He shifts his face just far enough that he can catch the side of Billy’s face in an awed, disbelieving expression. Every word makes his lips move against Billy’s neck and his breath ghosting warm over his skin makes him shiver. 

“So you’ve just been holed up out here ever since? Why didn’t you call?! Everyone still thinks you’re dead- _I_ thought you were dead.” He steadily becomes more agitated with every sentence. His scent becomes a mix of hurt and confusion. Billy hides his face in his hair and huffs into it.

“Believe me, if I could, I would’ve. I was stuck there for so fuckin’ long. And then they only let me out because Hopper offered to hide me in his cabin until they decided what to do with me. It’s taken ages just to walk again,” he quietly admits. Steve whines in sympathy.  
A soothing rumble works through Billy’s chest in response to his distress and he’s surprised by its intensity. It’s like his alpha instincts have been dulled ever since he recovered. And sure, that’s made sharing a small space with another alpha like Hopper more bearable. But he’s also felt empty and detached for so long, this newfound clarity of his senses hits him like a brick to the head.

Now, it seems Steve’s presence alone and a hint of his scent have reawakened a part of him that’s been dormant throughout his recovery. And he realizes:

He’s allowed himself to miss Steve. Not just the guy who casually agreed to let Billy be the first alpha to fuck him after presenting as an omega. Not the guy who Billy kept denying for months his growing emotional attachment to. He’s missed Steve for being so bad at hiding that he liked him. The guy who made adorable faces concentrating on his homework. Who didn’t just let Billy shove him around when he felt like it, but allowed Billy to take and take and take because he so obviously _cared_.

A shudder goes through Steve’s body, shaking Billy with him. And then he smells it. An unmistakable hint of spice threaded into Steve’s scent. “Ah, fuck,” Steve unhelpfully mutters into his throat, still inhaling every drop of Billy’s reawakened pheromones. 

“You smell so damn good,” Steve groans into Billy’s neck. “I missed this so much. Thought I’d never get to again.”

Even just by the minor amount of skin contact, Steve has started to feel warmer than before. Like he’s burning up with a fever that Billy’s body can’t help but react to with his own pleased shivers, even as he starts to panic. 

“Steve? Holy shit, are you going into heat?” Dread pools in his belly. This is the exact opposite of what he hoped would happen when he finally met Steve again. No more senseless hookups and jumping right into sex. No more pretending he’s above it all and denying his feelings.  
With a deeper inhale and the recognition of what is bound to happen to Steve’s body soon enough, he decides to put his panic aside. The emotional talk needs to wait.

“We need to get you somewhere warm. Did you mention your family cabin? Do you know where it is?” It’s not Billy’s first choice, but the most important part is to get Steve somewhere familiar so he can feel safe. But Steve shakes his head against Billy’s neck in reply. 

“Told you I got lost. Just. Lemme stay like this a bit longer,” he sighs and the next moment the soft, wet warmth of his tongue laves over Billy’s scent gland to tease out more of his own pheromones. Another pleased rumble vibrates through his throat and shakes them both as he lets Steve freely get a taste of his approval. God, but he’s missed this. There’s always been a feeling of belonging when he’s been with Steve. All his instincts settle into a calm focus and pleased contentment. This is who he belongs to. 

It’s clear that if he can’t take Steve somewhere that smells like him or like home, they’ll have to make do with what little Billy can offer. His own space has lots of blankets at least, courtesy of his body desperately needing to stay toasty warm even in winter. They might not manage to make a proper nest before Steve goes fully into heat, but it’ll smell of Billy and mix with Steve’s heat-scent soon enough. 

“Babe, you know it’s only gonna get worse the longer we wait.” Reluctantly and carefully ignoring Steve’s noises of protest, he drags him away from his neck. “We have to leave now, as long as you’re still coherent enough.”

“Leave? Leave where?” Steve looks strangely upset. “I don’t wanna leave. Not without you.”

Billy shakes his head. He’s forgotten how loopy Steve can get even as soon as his preheat kicks in. He’s not helpless, but it’s like the moment he’s set his sights on a humble goal- like riding Billy’s dick till his knot has kept him plugged up over and over again- his brain shuts down shop for all other services.  
It’s endearing, but also a little frustrating. 

“You and me. Need to get out of the cold.” He tries not to let his mild exasperation slip through. Convincing Steve to come with him might be easier if he used more force. He tries to deliberately push more assurance and authority into his scent, but he’s out of practice. 

Before, he could lace a command with a burst of confidence and expectation that would make Steve scramble to follow him, get in his lap, get moving in the direction Billy wants him to. It’s never been possible to actually control Steve’s actions, of course. Billy can’t override his will or manipulate his mind. But he could give him a better incentive to listen to him. The promise of pleasure, of approval and getting rewarded for going along with what he wanted. 

Steve’s eyes aren’t glazed over with heat-fever yet. Billy can practically see the thoughts churning behind them as he holds him at bay. And now that his nose is away from Billy’s neck and glutting himself on his scent, his words seem to filter through into understanding. 

Finally, Steve relents. He takes Billy’s hand in his and slides right against his side, but at least he follows along when Billy starts moving. 

They’re maybe an hour away from Hopper’s cabin and Billy wants to hit himself for venturing out so far on his own. Despite his leisurely pace, that’s at least two miles they have to cover and Steve’s scent already gets stronger with every step they take. 

“Does Max know you’re alive?” Steve sounds like he’s fighting against the fever. And Billy realizes that’s exactly what he’s doing: Trying to hold off the impending heat by making himself concentrate on talking. 

Billy clears his throat. “No. El is a good secret keeper. And as much as I wanna let Max know I’m not dead, I don’t think she’s as good at keeping quiet as she thinks she is.”

He thinks back to all the times Max couldn’t keep her big mouth shut or her volume down so Neil or another adult didn’t overhear her outrage at Billy. It’s not like he blames her for it in hindsight. She’s just a kid.  
They’d built a tentative truce between each other by the time that summer rolled around. But a bit of that deep-seated wariness around Max never quite went away. “She’s always been too quick to let whatever thoughts stumbling through her brain fall out of her mouth,” he settles on. 

Steve sighs and his breath tickles Billy’s ear. “Fair enough. I tried to let her rent an R rated movie once and she immediately mentioned it around Keith. Earned me a huge lecture.” 

“Yea?” Billy perks up. “You’re working at the video store?”

“It’s the first one that could hire both Robin and I at the same time.” A pause. Billy looks to the side, meets Steve’s eyes where they’re clearly waiting for him. “She’s seen a lot of the shit that went on at the mall. And uh. Turns out she kinda knew we were fucking before that.”

Billy flips through his mental catalog of people. Oh, that snarky coworker of Steve’s. He huffs out a laugh. “We weren’t exactly subtle. And that sailor outfit on you was pure sin, no way could I have held back. You’re still friends, then?”

The question seems to have hit a sore spot, judging by the wince and averted eyes. “I guess. She’s at college now, so we only talk on the phone and when she comes over for holidays.”

“You miss her?” Steve’s lips turn down. 

“Miss a lot of people.” He huddles closer against Billy, properly clings to his arm now. “Missed you.”

It’s hard to not let himself get upset at the overwhelming note of loneliness laced through Steve’s scent. He’s a social guy. Needs lots of physical contact and attention and gets his batteries recharged just by being around people he likes. And Billy is much the same way. It’s why he’s never been able to shake the desire to be even closer to Steve, not when it’s what they both constantly crave. 

“I missed you too.” It feels good to say it. So much better than constantly trying to hold back. And right against him, some of that lonely, bitter scent eases and makes way for more of Steve’s inherent herbal sweetness. Billy dares to plant a kiss against his cheek, uncharacteristic in its modesty. 

Steve gifts him a smile that lights up Billy’s insides. Then, his eyes widen and the flush on his cheeks deepens. “Shit,” he hisses, just before the first smell of slick hits Billy’s nose. His dick gives an almost painful twitch in response. Apparently his body finally has gotten the memo that there’s a very delicious smelling omega in his arms, ripe and ready to be devoured. 

With what feels like an increasingly immense effort of willpower, they trudge on. No matter how much Billy would love to pull down Steve’s pants to reveal what must be a steadily dripping, twitching hole and push inside until they’re locked by his knot, they can’t do this in the cold. 

The final twenty minutes of their walk go by in a haze. Teeth gritted against Steve’s smell, ignoring the little groans he tries to swallow. The cabin comes into view just as the last hints of daylight finally fade away, windows remaining blessedly dark. El is supposed to be at a sleepover, Billy remembers. And if they’re lucky, Hopper will take a while to return, considering he likes to awkwardly flirt with Joyce at every chance he gets. 

He opens the window to his room with ease, having figured out ages ago how to wriggle it up and himself out. Even in the increasingly hazy state Steve seems to be in, he gets on with the program quickly and climbs through first. Billy follows. Inside, the electric heater is doing its very best to keep the place from turning into a fridge, but there’s a reason Billy’s bed is a mattress on pallets overflowing with blankets, pillows and quilts to the right of the window. Keeping warm is hard, even though the room itself is essentially just a closet with no room for additional furniture except a dresser shoved to the left wall. 

“I know it’s not the same as your nests,” he starts saying as he closes the window, draws thick curtains closed to keep the cold at bay and turns on the bedside lamp, only to turn around and find Steve already out of his shoes and scarf. He looks even more flushed like this, tugging his coat open and off, revealing his throat and a creamy white, thick wool pullover.

In the half-light courtesy of the tiny lamp next to his bed, Steve looks divine. Skin glowing, hair wild and already curled with sweat against his neck. His coat slips from his hands to the ground, onto the rug he’s carefully avoided putting his shoes on. They’re neatly set next to the electric heater. He runs his hand through his hair, making it look even more unruly. 

“It smells like you,” he says, sounding awed. He takes a better look at the bed’s messy spread of blankets and pillows and Billy’s glad the sheets have just reached that perfect state after being freshly washed, when they’re still clean but his scent has soaked into the fabric again. El insisted on decorating the place, so most of the wall his mattress is shoved against is covered in a deep blue sheet they’ve decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars. He likes to tell himself that only agreed to it because Hopper gave him a stern look over the head of an excited El. And because Hopper got him a Metallica poster to stick to the opposite wall. He certainly doesn’t admit to anyone except himself that he really likes them.

Now, underneath those faintly glowing stars that have been an unexpectedly soothing company after waking up from nightmares or while suffering from insomnia, Steve sinks onto the soft rug in front of the mattress and goes to work. His hands are shaking and there’s shivers that run through his body, but he’s got a determined set to his jaw. This is important. 

He takes his scarf and coat and pushes them between the pillows. Takes off his pullover to add it to the shape he’s frantically forming, revealing a sweat-soaked undershirt. It’s when he starts tugging at his pants that Billy realizes he should as well, though he’s out of his clothes much quicker and less awkward in his movements. His body feels like it’s going to vibrate out of his skin with anticipation. 

“Fuck,” Steve groans as he’s arranging the blankets by what seems like softness and bends over, clutching his belly. “Damn, it hasn’t been this bad since the first time.” His voice is laced with pain. And fuck, his underwear spots a noticeable wet spot where clearly a fresh pulse of slick must have pushed out of him just now. 

Billy is on him immediately. With just the undershirt and flimsy underwear, Steve is so much closer than he’s been in a long time and Billy deposits his entire weight on his back, delights in Steve sinking with his front into the mattress with a moan. 

Absentmindedly, Billy shoves his hands underneath his shirt and pushes it up. He pushes his nose right at the back of Steve’s neck, where his swollen scent glands just wait for his tongue to roll against skin and taste his heady essence. 

Underneath him, Steve is a wriggling, moaning mess. One moment he presses back towards Billy’s chest, the next he desperately tries to get further onto the mattress. 

Billy let’s him go long enough to rid himself of his final layers. Even with the electric heater hard at work, his room isn’t really warmed up to the point he’d like with an omega in heat. The cabin isn’t exactly well insulated and without layers of clothes, Steve’s naked form already shivers against the sheets. Goosebumps run down Billy’s own arms from the chill in the air and with his pants discarded, he’s quick to follow Steve’s warm body. 

They’ve spent two heats together. One in March and one in June of ‘85 and each had been short and mind blowing. Steve was already an enthusiastic partner outside of his heat, eager to please and happy to get off at a moment’s notice. But when he’s in heat, like now? He gets downright hedonistic. 

Billy’s dick gives a twitch at Steve wriggling into place and burying his face into the edge of his half-built nest. He visibly inhales to take in Billy’s scent before he gets on his knees. Spreads his legs until his pretty hole is visible, already swollen and glistening with slick. Another wave of his smell hits Billy and makes him salivate. 

“Oh baby, you’ll make me come just from showing off that lovely hole of yours.” He lets the saliva collect in his mouth. Gathers enough that when he leans towards where Steve invitingly presents himself he can let a decent glob drip down, right onto his hole. 

Steve enthusiastically moans at the sensation and his dick visibly twitches. He bows his back so Billy gets an even better view of his fluttering entrance. A single finger is pushed inside to see how much Steve’s body has advanced in heat preparation. Sometimes, the mind is already on a whole different planet and wants to go go go while the body still needs to catch up. Thank god that’s not the case this time. Billy’s finger sinks in with no resistance and easily pushes his own saliva deeper to mix with Steve’s slick. 

“Yess,” Steve hisses and turns his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Billy’s face. “I’m being good, right?” 

“So good, baby.” Billy pulls his finger out until only the tip is left inside. Holds it there for a moment as he adjusts his stance, balanced on his knees for better leverage. Grips his own cock, wet at the tip with precome. When he pushes with two fingers back in, he has the pleasure of watching Steve take being filled like he’s starved for it. “Gonna take my knot so well.” God, the noises Steve makes at that. Half swallowed moans and little whines and chirps, like he wants to beg for more, faster, even though he knows even in his lust-addled mind that he just needs to take what Billy gives him. 

Despite his room already being filled with the overwhelming aroma of Steve’s heat, it’s like another wave hits Billy right in the face. Not just herbs and wildflowers, but an oppressive hint of humidity, like the air before a summer storm. Billy’s nostrils flare and he breathes in deep so he can revel in what he’s done to Steve just by talking.  
He’s never been good at noticing his own smell, though he recalls that Steve has compared the salt of his sweat to the sea, the woodsy, spicy perfumes in perfect harmony with his body. 

It all gets mixed together like this anyways, until it’s impossible to tell them apart. 

When he starts to move his fingers, spreading them to test how well he can stretch Steve’s rim and inner walls, he’s rewarded with the sweetest, drawn out groans. Again and again, he stretches the entrance and listens to the song of Steve’s worked up noises. 

“C’mon, give me another!” Frustration is laced through Steve’s words and even his scent, but it’s the kind that makes Billy’s heart soar with smug pride. The heat may make Steve horny, but it’s Billy who gets him helplessly turned on.

Slowly, he pulls out and pushes in with a third finger while he savors the gush of wetness and appreciative moans that come in response. Where he’s holding himself, he lazily rubs over his sensitive cockhead, coats his fingertips with precome and gently wipes the sticky mess over the back of Steve’s neck. The mix of their scents so close together satisfies that deeply possessive part in him that has longed to properly stake his claim on Steve for a long time. It makes Steve smell satisfied and taken care of and of alpha. 

And Billy wants the smell of Steve all over himself as well, wants to carry the reminder of belonging to his omega everywhere. 

With Steve liberally coated in Billy’s scent, he absentmindedly removes his hand to give his soft ass cheek a resounding slap. Steve freezes where he’s been squirming before with a gasp, tenses up around his fingers and the smell of his own precome adds to the already heady mix permeating the room.  
It’s when instead of staying still, Steve starts moving right into Billy’s fingers, slamming his hips up in increasing desperation that Billy knows he’s ready for more. 

“Billyy,” tumbles out of Steve’s mouth as if on cue. How he manages to sound pleading and spoiled at the same time is just as much a mystery as it’s always been. 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” He almost falls into the old habit of letting out a fake, put upon sigh, but catches himself at the last minute. He’s over faking indifference. Especially now, when he might be a bit too desperate himself. His cock is so hard, it feels like he’s already on the verge of popping his knot just at the sight in front of him. Steve’s lovely back, mole speckled and shiny with sweat. His hair stuck to his neck with sweat, a flush spread onto the tops of his ears and shoulders. And then there’s the mesmerizing movement of his hips- shuddery yet determined, wet hole squeezing Billy’s fingers in a promise of what’s to come for his cock. 

He can’t help but tease, though. Just a little. So he completely stills the movement of his hand. “Are my fingers enough for you? Want me to just hold still while you get yourself off?”

“Nooo!” The response is instant. Steve rarely goes under enough to lose focus so much that he won’t hear Billy’s voice. It’s almost like his heat just amplifies his awareness of Billy’s words and it’s reassuring to see he’s still well aware of what’s going on. 

“No? No what? You want me to stop?”

Steve sucks down big gulps of air as he collects his last remaining energy to think. “No, Billy. It’s not enough. You know it’s not.”  
He heaves himself up and turns far enough that their gazes can lock. Pupils blown wide, flush high on his cheeks, his lips look like the sweetest temptation. “Come and fill me up with your knot.”

A shiver runs through Billy’s body, followed by a wave of heat. _Fuck_ , Steve still knows exactly what to say to rile him up. He swallows.  
“Alright,” he says, grasping for words that Steve seems to have knocked right out of his head. Carefully, he slips his fingers out and uses the wetness coating them to slick himself up. Almost in a trance, he guides his cock into perfect, wet heat. Stretches forward and down, makes all of his painstakingly rebuilt bulk cover Steve’s back as he pushes inside.

He’s so close to Steve’s scent glands all of a sudden that the full force of his pheromones makes him drool right onto them, dripping down Steve’s neck. His hips start to move.

At first, it’s slow. He wants to be careful and gentle, he truly does. But he wraps his arms around Steve and feels one of Steve’s hands land in his hair, tugging right at the roots, hoarsely moaning his name over and over again. And his hips _snap_ forward, with a guttural growl that comes unbidden from deep within his chest.  
The rhythm he finds is punishing. He moves in and out of Steve’s fluttering, clenching heat, feels him convulse and claw at the sheets as all he does is take take take, gushing wetness over Billy’s thighs. Their skin slaps together so hard, Billy distantly wonders if his hips are going to leave bruises on Steve’s ass.

Billy’s gravelly purrs are joined by Steve’s whines, more drawn out with each thrust until finally he can feel the first tug of his knot at Steve’s entrance. Still, he lets it pop free. Listens to Steve’s noises of complaint and then delight when he forces it back inside, over and over until he’s going wild with trying to keep Billy inside.  
With a set of Billy’s teeth against the back of his neck he finally stills. Muscles coiled tight, high pitched moan in the back of his throat, he lets Billy pop his knot free one more time. His poor, precome soaked dick pulses in Billy’s hand once. Slowly, Billy’s cock moves forward. Another pulse of Steve’s dick. Billy’s knot breaches Steve’s entrance at a glacial pace until it reaches its widest part and he pushes the rest with a powerful thrust in.

Steve sobs. His dick pulses a final time and then he tightens in a wave of deeply satisfied, happy smell around Billy’s cock around his knot until Billy sees stars. Steve comes in long streaks onto the mattress, mindless squirms and aborted twitches of his hips. It’s that smell of him spending himself all over Billy’s hand that sends him over the edge and into a hazy spiral of pleasure that goes on and on as his cock finally spills into Steve’s perfect, beautiful body.

They sink to the side, lost in the waves of their pleasure, trying desperately to draw air into their lungs. Billy feels like he’s been drugged, high on the smells of their bodies joined together, the addictive feeling of Steve’s skin and the contented chirping sounds coming from his throat. Their hands have linked together over Steve’s chest.  
It becomes impossible to keep track of time and so they bask in their post-orgasmic haze until Steve’s brain finally seems to come back online. He laughs. “Man, what a reunion, huh?”

Billy hides his face between Steve’s shoulder blades. “Believe it or not, but I had _plans_ for you, Harrington.” He sighs against sweaty skin. Basks in the feeling of a job well done. Steve squirms against him and pushes down into the stretch of his knot like he wants to take it in even deeper- as if Billy isn’t already buried as far as he can get. 

“What kinda plans?” Steve’s voice sounds wrecked from all the happy chirping he’s done. There’s a new layer of softness to his hips that Billy slides his fingers against and discovers he can hold onto to keep him still. 

“Was gonna court you,” he admits into Steve’s back. It’s easier this way, when Steve can’t see him. This way, he won’t have to see the apologetic expression on his face when he tells Billy that he’s not interested in him that way. Still, he can’t help but cling to Steve. “At some point I realized you were still gonna be around. And you’d let me fuck you and take you on these dates that weren’t really dates until I finally got off my ass to claim you properly.”

Steve’s shoulders have risen up. When he inhales, his back lifts Billy’s head with it. He sinks with Steve’s exhale. Before he can lose the courage, Billy swallows and confesses: “I’ve constantly been thinking of what I’d do to make you mine. “

It hasn’t even registered that his knot has finally gone down until Steve determinedly shifts in his hold, pulls off with an audible squelch and a groan and turns around in Billy’s slackened hold until they’re face to face. Steve’s hands rise up to frame his cheeks, making him unable to look away.  
His eyes are wide and wary and so soft. “You can still have me. Billy.” He wriggles himself closer, an exhausted, fever-hot line against Billy’s scarred chest. When Billy’s arms tentatively wrap around him, he sighs in satisfaction. “Actually, you know what? You’re not getting rid of me.”

It’s impossible to suppress the wide smile that spreads across his face at the rush of joy coursing through his body. He cradles Steve’s familiar, beloved frame and can’t believe how lucky he is. Can’t believe how that content, sweet grin is all for him to kiss.  
Steve smells like the most precious treasure. And as the heat rises freshly under his skin, Billy once again allows himself to hope.

~*~

It’s been a long day for Hopper. It’s already an ordeal and a half to handle two grumpy kids in the morning- even if one of them is closer to a grown man- before dropping El off at school on time and then heading to work. He’s tackled a mindnumbingly boring mountain of paperwork and despite so little going on in town it still feels like he’s barely made a dent in it. He’s handled a domestic dispute, picked up a couple truants and carted them back to school. Small town life in Hawkins has returned to its mundane routine, though he’s got the additional stress of worrying about Billy’s latest strolls in the back of his mind now.

Despite the iced over streets causing a minor traffic accident in the afternoon, he still manages to pick up Max and El on time to ferry them to the Byers’ house for a Party sleepover. He gets an invitation to visit for breakfast the next morning and a smile that, once again, gives him an unidentifiable, fluttery feeling in his belly.

He pretends it’s hunger. Yup. Just looking forward to dinner.  
So he picks up a massive amount of takeout and figures Billy will help him work on decimating the mountain of burgers and fries he’s bought. The kid has finally started to regain some of his old fire and despite his excursions outside giving Hopper a heart attack, it’s good to see the color on his face from his walks and his body filled out with his returned appetite.

He opens the front door and immediately notices the noises. From Billy’s room. Skin hitting skin. Grunting, a yelp like someone is trying to hold back pain.

For a wild moment, he thinks Billy is fighting some poor guy and laying into him.  
And then he creeps up to the door. Hears a moaned “Steve” and notices right after the smell of an omega in heat. Relief and exasperation flood him at the same time. He leans his head back and stares at the ceiling while he tries to filter out the noise. He needs a drink. 

Three loud knocks against the door and there’s blessed silence. “You kids make yourselves presentable. And then we need to have a quick talk.”

It feels a bit mean to interrupt, but he can’t exactly wait for them to finish.

While he pours himself a good finger of whiskey and massages between his eyebrows, frantic whispering and movement noises filter through Billy’s door. Finally, Billy and the Harrington kid emerge. Both in clearly hastily thrown-on fresh clothes, Steve with an obvious heat-flush on his cheeks and wrapped in a set of Billy’s softest clothes.  
They settle on the sofa, both reeking of each other, Billy pouting with Steve looks chastised without Hopper having said anything yet. He scowls at them.

“How long has this been going on?”

For some reason, the question has _both_ of them blushing.

He makes them both eat and drink before he sends them back into Billy’s room and turns the TV to its highest volume. Maybe he can borrow El’s walkman and sleep through the night with the dulcet tones of Madonna. God, he needs to get the girl some better music on cassette. 

After a moment’s hesitation, he grabs the phone and dials a number he hasn’t felt brave enough to casually call. He leans back in his armchair. Waits. Sighs in relief when she picks up.

“Joyce. You wouldn’t believe who I just found in Billy’s room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this😊💖


End file.
